


High School Student ~A Longmire story~

by Daryldixon2



Series: Longmire school series [1]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Not good at summaries but basically a girl name Ashlyn moves onto the Res without any other options and is adopted by the tribal chief, Mathias. She meets a couple of friend in highschool that is on the Res.
Series: Longmire school series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206971
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ashlyn Rae,14, is brought into the Cheyenne Tribe Res without an explanation. She walked into the Cheyenne police department and is brought to Mathias Clarke, the tribal chief of Cheyenne tribe Res. Ashlyn sits down and Mathias walks in. He sat down next to Ashlyn.

"I am Mathias." Mathias said. "As you're well aware you have been put on our Res. Your dad was banished on here. So he won't step foot. But he has escaped prison and we believe he's after you. So we have put you on the Res. You will be living with me until further notice."  
"Ok." Ash said.  
"I have enrolled you in Cheyenne Tribe High School which you will be starting tomorrow. The school is aware of this." Mathias said.  
"Ok." Ash said.

That night, Ash is in her room Mathias had ready for her and she was reading lord of flies. Mathias came in and sat down next to her. The next morning, Ash was dressed and Mathias knocked.

"You ready for school?" Mathias said.  
"Yeah." Ash said.

They walked out of his apartment, and went to the high school.

They walked into the office, and met the principal there. She is given a schedule and Mathias left the school. Ash walked in her math class. Ms. Johnson came up to her.

"Class this is Ash. She will be attending class with us." Ms. Johnson said.

Ash say down in a empty spot, and started learning.

"Hi I'm Lily Rose. This is my friend Mila Jones." Lily said.  
"Hi." Ash said, awkwardly.  
"Have you met that hot tribal chief." Mila said.  
"Mathias?" Ash said.  
"Yeah him!" Mila said. "How do you know him?"  
"Well." Ash said. "I have to live with him because something came up that I am not comfortable talking about it and he put me in this school."  
"You're in..." Mila said.  
"No I'm not dating him." Ash said. "He has temporary custody of me until further notice. And plus I'm 14 and he's an adult. That's illegal."  
"Oh ok!" Mila said.  
"That explains why his vehicle is in the front circle of the school. The drop off." Lily said.  
"Class dismissed." Ms. Johnson said.

They went to 3 more classes until it was lunch time. They all sat down together at a table and we're talking about anything. Emma and Kelsey came over. Mila and Lily told Ash that they're popular.

"Why are you hanging out with these losers? You should be hanging out with us." Emma said.  
"Yeah...no." Ash said.  
"You'll have more fun with us than with them." Emma said.  
"I'm having fun." Ash said. "Plus I don't care about popularity. And I sure as hell don't go around bullying and harassing every student body just because of how they look."

Emma made a hmph sound, before leaving. Lily and Mila were shocked. So was the other students.

"What!" Ash said, confused.  
"No one has ever dared to stand up against those two." Lily said.  
"Well I'm not like that so..." Ash said.  
  
They went to the last three classes before school ended, and walked out together. 

"What do you say? Joining me and Kelsey. We can do stuff together." Emma said.  
"I say back the fuck up before my boots goes up your ass so deep that you won't be sitting for an entire year." Ash said.  
  
Emma was shocked. But soon realized that Ash isn't playing. Mathias has rolled his window down.

"Mathias This girl threatened me." Emma said.  
"Did you Ash?"  
"She won't leave me alone. So..." Ash said. "I had to do something to get her to back off."  
"Ash no more threatening. Emma leave her alone." Mathias said. "Girls you want a ride?"  
"Yes please." Lily and Mila said in unison.

They all got in, and he drove off.

"You can't go threatening people ok?" Mathias said.  
"Ok. If it makes you happy which that's what I want for you then I won't threaten her anymore." Ash said. 

Mathias talked to Mila and Lily's parents and said they can do whatever they want. Mathias dropped the girls off, and will be in nearby in town and call if he is needed.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were walking on the sidewalk and found a small cafe and ordered some fries and milkshake. They were at the table and we're talking. Mathias got done with what is needed to be done and sat down with the girls. They went home after dropping Mila and Lily off and watched a movie. Walt Longmire came and needed Mathias' help on a case. 

"I'll be home in a bit." Mathias said. "Keep the doors and Windows locked and don't answer to no one."  
"Ok." Ash said.

Mathias left and Ash did as told and was in the kitchen working on her math homework. She is on the phone with Lily.

"I should come over." Lily said.  
"I would but I am not allowed to have anyone here." Ash said.   
"Oh right ok. Mila is over so I'll talk to you later." Lily said.  
"Ok. Talk to you later." Ash said.

Mathias came home about an hour later.

"Your dad killed your mom before turning the gun on himself. I'm sorry." Mathias said.  
"She was as abusive as he was. She was all I had but she's now dead." Ash said. 

Ash was upset but also relieved because she no longer have to endure the abuse from both parents. Mathias hugged. 

"I rather stay with you than some stranger Mathias." Ash said.  
"And why is that?" Mathias said.   
"In the short time we had with each other, you showed me what love really is and how caring you are." Ash said.  
"I will talk to the judge about me adopting you." Mathias said.  
"Thank you." Ash said.  
"Anything for my little angel." Mathias said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias adopts. A friend is lost. Ashlyn gets into a fight with that lost friend and yells at Mathias.

Walt met Mathias at his police headquarters. Mathias sat down and looked at Walt.

"Has anyone been looking into adopting Ashlyn?" Walt asked.  
"She and I talked about it and she wanted me to adopt her. She rather have me than some stranger." Mathias said.  
"Are you lying to me?" Walt said.  
"He's not." Ash said, with confirmation. "We did talk about it. He's the one I rather have adopt me."  
"Are you sure?" Walt said.  
"I wouldn't be talking to you about it if I wasn't." Ash said.   
"Ok. Let me get the adoption papers." Lita said.

Lita had Mathias sign the adoption papers and Lita took it to the court and they have accepted.

"Mr. Clark." Lita said. "Ashlyn Rae is your daughter."   
"Thank you!" Ash and Mathias said, unison. 

They went back home, and hugged. The next day, Ash went to tell Lily and Mila the good news but only to hear is heartbreaking.

"Lily I only became friends with Ash only to get close to Mathias." Mila said.  
"Well I haven't. I became friends with her because she's a caring person and really nice. Weird but nice." Lily said, Defending Ash.  
"So you wanted to become friends with me only to get close to Mathias?" Ash said, angrily.   
"No I meant..." Mila said.  
"I heard everything Mila." Ash said. "Thank you Lily for defending me. Mila we're no longer friends."  
"Lily?" Mila said.  
"I can't be friends with a user." Lily said, and left with Ash.

After school, Lily and Ash walked out of school.

"Mathias adopted me." Ash said.  
"That's fantastic." Lily said.   
"I was gonna tell you earlier and Mila too but you saw the outcome of it." Ash said. 

Mathias picked the girls up. 

"Where's Mila?" Mathias asked.  
"Mila used Ash only to get to you. And I don't like the idea of being friends with someone who is a user." Lily said.   
"I can't stand those people." Mathias said. "I knew something was up with her. When you and Lily got out, she tried to flirt with me. I don't tell you, because I didn't want to ruin the friendship."  
"I understand that daddy." Ash said. " I mean it would've been to tell me ahead of time but you just wanted me to find out about it for myself."  
"Daddy?" Mathias smiled.  
"I can call you Mathias." Ash said.  
"No. No. I love being called a dad." Mathias smiled.   


The next day, Ash and Lily were talking when they saw Mila made friends with Emma and Kelsey. They only rolled their eyes. Emma, Kelsey and Mila came over.

"It sucks that you lost a good friend." Emma smiled.  
"It don't bother us." Ash said. "We don't like people who uses us just for someone else they're around. Oh and by the way Mila. Mathias knows what you did. So you can quit your charades because he hates users too."

Mila went to punch Ash. But Mila only ended up with a broken nose. Ash punched her hard.

"You're pathetic just like Emma and Kelsey. I'm glad I got to know where your loyalty lies and your true colors. Mathias said you were flirting with him. He didn't like it at all. So yeah that's news for you. Have a pathetic life bitch. You need it." Ash said.   
"Office now!" Principal Hans said.

Ash and Mila went into the office. Mathias and Mila's mom Kim were brought in.

"Your kids for into a fight. Ash told me Mila started it. Mila said Ash punched her first. But I know Mila started it because it was caught on camera. Mila you're suspended for a week. Ash I'm only letting you off with a warning." Hans said.  
"My daughter and I will be moving today. We bought a house in colorado." Kim said. "Ash I am for Mila's action."  
"I'm not." Ash said. "She had it coming."

Mathias walked out with Ash. He was not happy. 

"Dad?" Ash said.  
"Why did you punch her?" Mathias said.   
"Wait what?" Ash said astounded. "She punched me first."  
"I can't leave in a middle of a job if you keep getting into fights." Mathias said.  
"THEN DON'T!" Ash shouted. "TAKE ME TO THE ORPHANAGE! THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME! I WISH YOU NEVER ADOPTED ME!"

Ash ran off crying. She went to US history and sat down and stayed quiet. She went to stay with Lily without Mathias knowing.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma and Kelsey stopped bothering Ash and Lily after seeing what Ash is capable of. Ash hasn't seen Mathias since her huge argument with him. And she could care less. Or so she thought. She's in the parking lot with Lily when Mathias pulled up. 

"Hey Lily?" Mathias said. "Can me and Ash talk alone for a few?"  
"Sure." Lily smiled.

Lily went to sit by the bench. Ash was at the SUV.

"I have a family that will take you." Mathias said. "You made it clear that you don't want me anymore."  
  
Ash looks sad. 

"Mathias I don't mean any of that." Ash said.  
"You made it clear." Mathias said in tears.  
"I did, but I feel bad on how it ended." Ash said. 

"I know sweetie." Mathias said.  
"I'm sorry." Ash said before walking away. 

She and Lily went down to the lake. Lily is shocked when Ash told her. Mathias and Ash were building the father-daughter bond. And it all washed away. So Lily went to Mathias's apartment. She knocks and Mathias answers.

"What is it Lily?" Mathias said.  
"Ash misses you. She made a mistake in telling you that. I know you miss her too Mathias. I loved that you took her in. She needs a father who's loving in her life. And that man is you." Lily said.  
"Ok." Mathias said.

Mathias drove to Lily's house. Beth, Lily's mom, answers the door. 

"Come in Mathias." Beth said.  
"Thank you ma'am." Mathias said.  
"Ashlyn come down honey!" Beth said.

Ash came down, and smiled when she saw Mathias. She ran and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. 

"I didn't find a new family. I did it to make you feel bad." Mathias said.

Ash playfully hits him in the shoulder with her hoodie. She got her things and they left. Ash and Lily hugged and got into the SUV. The drive hope was happy. Mathias was smiling. They're home and he was on the couch. He decided to not ground her because she has learned her lesson. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a camping trip for Mathias, and Ash. And Tragedy strikes for Ash and the Cheyenne tribe community

Mathias picked Ash up from school and they're talking.

"Lily had to go to the doctors." Ash said.  
"I hate doctors but they mean good. Anyways I thought that we could go somewhere for the weekend." Mathias said.  
"Like where?" Ash said.  
"Camping." Mathias smiled.   
"Camping?" Ash said. "That sounds fun."  
"It is." Mathias said. "My uncle took me and I had a blast."  
"What about your dad?" Ash said.  
"He walked out on me and my mom." Ash said. "I never wanted children. That is until one girl changed my perspective. That's you. You came into my life and it all changed."  
"Daddy." Ash said. "Sometimes dad's are deadbeat. My biological is the same with yours. Both were out of our lives. I wish my mom left me too but it is what it is. But you? You're a wonderful person. I never thought I'd ever get a loving father. I never thought I get no one. That is until you came into my life and adopted me. Yeah we have our ups and downs but all that matters is that we have each other."  
"We have each other." Mathias said.   
  
They made it to the campsite and got the tent put up. They were at the lake. Mathias was fishing and Ash was looking at the view and they ate the fish after a descaled and debone them. They went into the tent and fell asleep. 

After their weekend getaway, Ash walked into school and still no Lily. But she noticed sadness is in the air. She came up to Mrs. Hollis.

"Mrs. Hollis?" Ash said. "What's going on?"  
"Lily Rose has unexpectedly die" Mrs. Hollis said. 

Ash was shocked. Her only friend was dead. Lily was the only one she ever talked to. Now she will be alone for the remainder of the year. School ended and Mathias was out of his Suv. Ash ran to him crying. 

"Lily's dead." Ash said.   
"Oh baby." Mathias said.

Emma and Kelsey came over. 

"Ash. We're sorry about Lily." Emma said.

Emma was sincere and they hugged her. Ash went home and stayed in her room for the rest of the day. It was a tough loss. Lily's mom Beth came over.

"How's Ash?" Beth said.  
"She took it hard." Mathias said. "Lily was her only real friend. I'm so sorry for your loss Beth."  
"Thank you Mathias." Beth said. "This jacket is Lily's. I think she'd want Ash to have it."   
"Hi Mrs. Beth." Ash said.  
"Hi honey." Beth said.  
"I'm sorry to hear about Lily." Ash said.  
"Thank you." Beth said. "Here this jacket belonged to Lily. I think she'd want you to have it. I would too."

Ash takes the jacket and hugs it before putting it on. She hugs Beth who cries in her arms and thanked her. 

"Thank you for being her true friend Ash. She was delighted when you came." Beth said.  
"Thank you for allowing me to stay and being in my life. I will always want you in my life forever." Ash said.   
"I better get going." Beth said. "I have a funeral to plan."  
"I'm so sorry for your loss." Mathias said, hugging Beth.  
"I'm so sorry too." Ash said, hugging Beth too.  
"Thank you guys." Beth said.

Beth went home. Mathias holds his adopted daughter and they both cried.


End file.
